Transformation
by thegoldenpen
Summary: Snape undergoes a transformation. Guess who helps him do it. PWP.


Disclaimer: I dont own the characters nor do I own Harry potter (I wish I did) I just own this plot (Plot? What Plot?)  
  
OK, this is my first fanfic. So dont be too harsh on me ok. I think I've made a few typos and grammatical errors. Forgive me.   
  
Last, but not the least, Enjoy!  
The music pulsed around him, the vibrating bodies suffocated him. He loved it!  
Even though it was filled with people, the disc gave him comparative peace. It isolated him from the people he knew, the world abd the dread which had never left him. Even after the defeat of Voldemort.  
Snape smiled as he thought of the irony of that statement. He headed towards the bar looking for something to drink. Preferably something alcoholic.  
He never ever drank. Never on his own voilition. Tonight was a celebration of sorts. He raised his drink.  
"To me", he said softly. He was saying goodbye to the old him and hello to the new person he was. He was shedding his greasy facade for a newer, cleaner one.  
"Leather suits you," came a voice from behind him. He turned around and smiled. It was Hermione Granger.  
"Why hello, Miss Granger. Din't expect to see you here", he said easily.   
She was wearing low-waisted pants and a navel-bearing sleeveless top.  
"I could say the same of you", she replied smiling too.  
"Congratulations on your graduation. Top honors isn't it?" he asked well knowing the answer. To his complete non-surprise, she nodded in the affirmative.  
"I dint see you at the ceremony", she remarked.  
"I usually skip it" he replied.  
"Why?", she asked curiously.  
He just shrugged. Two girls passed by giving him an appreciative once over. Hermione spoke again,  
"Its rather hard seeing you like this," she said.  
"Like what?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"You know-here, dressed like that, Not snarky...", she trailed off, embarrased. To her surprise, he laughed.  
"I'm not who I portray myself to be, Miss Granger. And what about you? I hardly expected you to be here" he continued.  
"I like it here. Its so..."she trailed off, searching for a good word.  
"Isolated?", asked Snape, softly.  
"Yes" she said thoughtfully. "Isolated. Thats exactly what I was thinking.", she continued, looking at him with a new light.  
"What are you hiding from Hermione?" he asked softly. She jerked up in surprise.  
"Nothing!", she defended. "Nothing at all!"  
He just looked at her thoughtfully.  
"Its just that," she started after a moments pause, "Harry and Ron are never around now, what with their new auror jobs and their girlfriends and I'm just feeling a little, I dont know..." she stopped, wondering whether she should continue.  
"Lonely?" asked Snape.  
"Yes, lonely. And coming here was like getting away from that loneliness, you know?" she said, tears glinting in her eyes.  
"What about your job?" he asked.  
Her eyes darkened. "I'm a waitress, Professor. What about my job?" she asked softly, dangerously, as if warning him not to venture towards that path.  
He looked surprised. "A waitress? I would have thought with your qualifications-"  
"I know what my qualfications are, Professor." she cut in sharply. "I dont have money. Voldemort killed my parents."  
He looked sad. "I-"  
"Dont say you're sorry" she said harshly.  
"I meant to say that I understand, Miss Granger" he said softly.  
"Oh" she looked shamefaced.  
He stared at her for a moment. Then he gently pulled her up.  
"Lets go from here", he whispered. She allowed him to lead her by her hand.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as they left the discotheque.  
"Some where quiet" he whispered.  
She lost interest only thinkingabout how warm and large his hands were and how comforting they felt. He pulled her into a car.  
"You have a car?" she asked surprised.  
"I love driving" he said in reply. She ran her hands over the soft leather upholstery.  
"You must hav paid a lot of mmoney for this." she remarked.  
He just shrugged. Suddenly, he came to a stop.  
"Come with me" he said sofly holding out his hand. She took it without any hesitation.  
"Look up" he said. She gasped. It was almost as if they were touching the sky.  
"Where are we?" she asked huskily.  
"As close to heaven as we can get" he whispered.  
She gazed in wonder at the stars. "Wow...it amazing", she said softly.  
He shrugged. "I used to come here when I was small", he replied.  
She looked at him thoughtfully.   
"Tell me about it" she said softly.  
"About what?" he asked.  
"Your childhood." she replied.  
"My childhood" repeated Snape thoughtfully. "I never had one really."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My parents din't want me. They tried to, but they couldn't" he said softly.  
"It must have been terribly hard on you." she said.  
"It was", he replied.  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each thinking about the other.  
"You're a remarkable girl Hermione." he said suddenly, breaking the silence . She looked up in shock.   
"I...I...I am?" she stuttered.  
He smiled. "You can have the world in your fingers if you so want it." he whispered. "All you have to do is reach out and take it."  
"I wish that was true." she said witfully.  
"Of course its true!" he exclaimed. "How else would you have been able to get full marks on my paper?"  
She laughed.   
"That paper was excruciating!" she remarked, shaking her head.  
"Exactly how I wanted it to be!" he smiled.  
"You look nice when you smile" she suddenly said. He looked surprised.  
"I do?" he asked embarassed.  
"Uh huh. You should do it more often."  
He looked down.  
"Professor Snape? Are you blushing?" she teased gently.  
"Of course I'm not", he denied.   
"Yes you are! I cant believe it!" she squealed.  
"Cant believe what? That I'm human?" he asked lying down on his back staring at the stars.  
"After tonight, I can only too easliy believe that ypu're more human than the rest of us." she said seriously.  
"Well, you've finally dont the impossible. I'm at a loss for words." he remarked.  
She laughed. After a moment's silence, she spoke agan.   
"You're an easy man to fall in love wit" she whispered.  
He stared at her in shock. She suddenly leaned in and kissed him, slowly and deeply.  
"Hermione," he whispered when she pulled away.  
"Shh..." she said. She gently caressed his cheek. He gathered her in his arms. In the moonloght, she looked more like a child than ever.  
"I dont want to hurt you," he whispered with anguish.  
"You wont' she promised.  
He looked down at her.  
"Oh Hermione, Hermione brilliant but yet so..." he trailed off.  
She kissed him agan.  
"Oh Hermione, you'll never know how much I want you, how much I..." he trailed off again, unable to continue.  
"You what?" she whispered. He shook his head.  
"Its nothing" he whispered.  
"You love me, dont you?' she asked in wonder. The tender look he gave her answered her question.  
"If you want me to go now, I will." he said softly, praying that she dint.  
"I've been waiting for two years for you to say that!" she said, ignoring his last remark.  
He looked at her in surprise.  
"Hermione," he said softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too Severus." she said tears in her eyes.  
He kissed her eyes, cheeks and nose, covering her face with kisses before finally taking her mouth with his. He pushed past her lips licking her teeth, gently urging her to open her mouth which she did with a small sigh of pleasure. He explored her mouth taking his time, his hands moving up and down her arms the whole time.  
They broke apart breathing heavily.  
"Severus,", she whispered.  
"Shhh...." he replied comfortingly taking her hand and leadin her back to the car.  
"Where are we going?", she asked softly, rubbing her fingers up and down his palm.  
"If you continue doing that, I wont be able to concentrate on my driving." he warned. She smiled softly.  
He drove a short while. Soon, they reached a mansion.  
"Welcome my dear, to Snape Manor." he announced theatrically. She grinned.  
"Impressive," she muttered staring up at it. He tucked her arm in his and walked up the driveway. They went in and shut the door.  
"The house-elf has the day off. We hould hav the house to ourselves." he remarked. She looked up at him, reached up and kissed him without replying. This time, it was she who was demanding. She pushed past his lips and teeth exploring his mouth, tangling with his tongue, fighting for control. He lifted her up and carried her up the stairs into the bed room kicking of his shoes and socks on the way. They were urgently kissing each other now, bodies pessing close together.  
"Have to remove...clothes." she gasped when they broke apart for some air. He grinned as he slowly pulled off her top and looked at her creamy, white breasts, barely concealed in a black, lace bra. he kissed the tops in adoration as she gasped in the sure pleasure of it. Slowly he unhooked bra, catching her breasts as they sprung out of their binding. He brushed his thumbs against her nipples watching them harden, smiling at her moan of pleasure. As he slowly lowered his mouth to them, licking and tasting them, making her arch as she tried to get closer to him. He lavished   
He lavished his attention on her breasts, licking them, carressing them, kissing them till she was breathless till she was breathless with delight. She pulled him up to her mouth again, kissing him ferociously as she all but tore at heis shirt in desperation. As the offending garment finally fell to the floor, she delighted herself by running her fingers over his smooth, sleek chest, grazing his nipples and doing the same to him as he had done to her.  
"Hermione", he whispered pulling her upwards and ravishing her mouth and lips and face and neck while his hands effectively divulged all their remaining clothing. He stepped back to look at her, smiling as she blushed in embarassment.   
"You're perfect Hermione. A goddess.", he whispered drawing her close to him, stroking her hair tenderly. He carried her to his bed and lay her down gently and kissed her once again.  
"If you want me to stop-", he started tentatively. She cut him off by a kiss giving him the answer he desired.  
He kissed her tendely before pushing himself into her, wincing as she gasped in pain.  
"Shh...", he whispered. "It'll become better in a few minutes".  
To his surprise, she just smiled and urged him to stat moving. He thrusted in and out of her, leading her into that primitive dance which brought so much joy, leading her all the way to heaven and then back again.  
He collapesed exhaused next to her, both panting heavily, the sheen of sweat glinthing on both their bodies.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"I love you Severus.", she whispered.  
He gathered her tenderly into his arms and smiled. He was complete now. A new Severus was born! 


End file.
